


Mission: Lightning and Arrow

by Andrea_E_Howlett_Stark



Series: DC [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Reader, Platonic Relationships, Reader is a Wayne, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea_E_Howlett_Stark/pseuds/Andrea_E_Howlett_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosalie Wayne or Rose is at her apartment relaxing due to a mission injury. She was expecting a quiet night full of crap TV, but she got was a sobbing Speedster and the job of being a soulmate therapist. </p><p>I do not Own any of these Characters Just Rose</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission: Lightning and Arrow

My name is Rosalie Wayne and I am somewhat normal. Well if you call being a vigilante in Gotham, Central City and Sterling City normal, well there you go. Currently I live between two cities, Central City and Sterling City, since my dear brother Bruce Wayne aka The Batman thought it wasn’t safe for me to fight crime alongside him and decided that managing two firms of our company was a better idea. Like sending me to another City could actually stop me from fighting it on a nightly bases as my alter-ego Shadow. Bruce always brought up my soul mark which is located near my right collar when he get a hold of me when I am not helping Oliver, who happens to be the Arrow of Sterling City, and Barry Allen, who also happens to be a superhero called The Flash who resides in Central City. Today wasn’t any different, lots of yelling and ideal threats to each other. Now I am sitting in my apartment in Sterling City post-mission with my left wrist in a brace and a glass of whisky in my right hand calmly watching some sort of TV drama. It was peaceful and calming until the mission, don’t worry we got it done with no causalities, but some injuries as I already stated. But it is fine nothing but a sprain like Caitlin angrily but at the same time with a little relief. So here I am sitting alone in my comfy two bedroom apartment lazily watching TV, when all of a sudden my phone goes off. I carefully reach over and grab it to see Barry’s smile face looking at me from my phone. I quickly answer it  
“Hey Bar” I say with a cheerful tone, but I don’t get one in return. I wait but there is nothing “Barry?” I say again this time worry laced in my voice. Then I hear it, Barry lets out a small sob “Barry! Barry sweetheart what’s wrong?”  
“R-Rose” Barry says letting out a shaking breath “Can I come over?” He lets out another sigh trying to calm himself down “but if you are busy… wait you need to rest, you got hurt… I should – “  
“Barry, Stop. Come over right now or so help me I will beat the super speed out of you even with my bad hand” I growl out making him chuckle a little  
“Okay” he says  
“Good, I’ll be –“there is a gust of wind and Barry is standing in front of me “Waiting” I let out a sigh and end the call “couldn’t you let me finish the sentence?”  
“Where is the fun in that?” There is the Barry I know and love, but then he is gone in a matter of seconds taken over by the sad look again.  
“Come here Barry” without a second thought he comes over and easily lays down resting his head on my lap and burying it in my stomach while his arms wrapped around my waist. I start running my hand through his hair knowing that it always calms him down.  
“Barry, I won’t push you to talk. Whenever you are ready” I calm say gently stroking his hair like he was a little puppy. If my guess is correct, the only thing that could have brought this on was Oliver. He is Barry’s soul mate, the match to his soul mark. Now I knew they were each other’s soulmates before they even knew themselves, I could see it in their eyes before they even knew each other, and when Barry was hit by the lightning that gave him his powers Oliver didn’t hesitate to race over to Central City to see how he was doing. No matter how much Oli wanted to deny it, I just knew that he knew that it was all true, even if he didn’t see Barry’s mark.  
“He doesn’t want me…” Barry mutters out. I look down at him and I can see new tears threatening to spill from his brown eyes  
“Do you mean Oliver?” I ask getting a small sob and nod in response  
“He said he didn’t want me that he doesn’t feel the same way, but I know all the signs were there. Rose everything was there and… and I swear he felt the same…”  
I let out a sigh and make him sit up “I am going kill that idiot” I stand up and grab my phone. Before Barry can say anything I dial Oli’s number, I give Barry a stay quiet look before Oli picks up  
“Rose? You okay? What’s wrong?” Oliver says panic in his voice  
“Get you ass to my apartment right apartment right now Queen” I growl out before ending the call and looking at Barry “He should be here in about 10 minutes, I want you to hide in the spare room and keep the door open and listen do you understand?” All he could to is gape at me and nod. I give him a small smile “you will understand what I am doing once I’m done, now make sure there is no trace of you here, go on” I watch as he does as he is told and goes to the first door in the hall and keeps the door open. I start pacing back and forth, but I didn’t have to hurt since I hear the drop of heavy boots on my balcony and I turn to see Oliver still in his Arrow outfit walk in.  
“Rose what’s –“He starts but I don’t let him finish, I walk right over to him and slam him against the wall my right arm pressing against his throat. I know he is too shocked by my actions because he would have moved out of the way  
“What did you do?” I hissed out at him making sure it was loud enough so Barry could hear  
“What?” he stutters out I press a little harder, perks from my training  
“Barry called me crying his eyes out and I know the last person he was with was you. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!” I yell at him and I see the flash of guilt cross but then disappears behind a cold glare  
“That is none of your business Rose” he snarls out and I give him a dark chuckle that I normally save for criminals  
“The hell it isn’t, you hurt my best friend” I say not backing down “you hurt your soulmate Oliver and I know you feel it Oliver. You did the first day you saw him” Oliver doesn’t look at me and I pull away a little  
“Oli, why are you doing this? You need him and he needs you” I say. He looks at me angrily  
“He doesn’t need me! He is too pure for the world I live in… I can’t drag him down into it… he deserves better” he lets out quietly running a hand through his hair “I don’t know why I am telling you this, you wouldn’t understand” I fight back a flinch and keep giving him a small look and fully step away from him  
“I might not, but I am pretty sure he will” I say looking over my shoulder to see Barry standing in the entry of the hall way  
“Barry…” Oliver lets out a whisper. With that I take my hint to let them figure it out. I pat Oliver’s shoulder and go walk over to Barry and kiss his cheek. “I’ll leave you two to work this out, if it get a little… well you know, the spare room is yours to use” I say giving him a reassuring smile, then walk over to the coat rack grab my coat and walk out the door. I take the elevator down making sure to wrap my coat tightly around myself before the door opens and I take off heading over to the Wayne Industry firm we had in Sterling City. I stop at a coffee shop and pick up two coffees and some donuts. I walk over to the building and once I reach the building I waved hello to the night guard Stan, which he returns with a warm smile  
“Evening Ms. Wayne, you’re here late”  
“Hello Stan, I know I am I got some last minute paperwork that need to be done” I say placing the coffee and donuts down for him “for you”  
“Aw Ms. Wayne you spoil me” he chuckles “thank you”  
I nod and head up to my office. Instead of going to my desk, I go to the personal bathroom in my office. I stand in front of the mirror and pull the collar of my shirt down to two expose my soul mark. There it was, it look like an ocean blue star with black and white swirls wrapping around the star as if they were protecting the star. I let my hand trace the design and smile softly but I can’t help but feel a small sense of sadness. Oliver was right, the line of work we are in are not meant for normal people, I would only end up putting my mate in danger. All of a sudden I feel a rush of comfort come from the bond making me chuckle  
“You always know when to show up don’t you?” I say to no one in particular, sighing out a fix my collar and going back to my office to get some work done, I’ll head back in a few hours maybe those two have figured everything out, if not I can easily fix that. I take my time with my paperwork making sure that everything is in proper order. I don’t even notice that almost four hours have gone by until Stan knocks on my door letting me know the time  
“That late huh?” I sigh out rubbing my hand down my face  
“Afraid so Ms.” Stan says giving me a small smile  
“Alright give me 5 and I’ll be out of your hair” I say and he walks out the door leaving me alone again in my office. I quickly pack up some folders so I can work on them back at the apartment. I head out saying my goodbyes to Stan and head back, the wind nipping my ears. Once I reach back, I carefully enter and look around to see no sign of Barry or Oliver in the living room. I sigh and plop onto the couch and let out a soft sigh, I am honestly too exhausted to head over to my bed, besides the couch in comfy enough. Closing my eyes, I lay down on the couch and snuggle into the couch and let myself drift off to sleep hoping that the normal nightmares don’t come banging. It wasn’t that long till I hear hushed voices and light banging of pots and pans. I crack my eye open slightly and look over to see both Barry and Oliver in my kitchen with only their jeans from last night on. I let my eyes examine their bodies and notice the hickies scattered all over their necks and shoulders. Barry turns to glare at Oliver  
“I swear if she wakes up before we finish making this for her, no sex for you in a month” he hisses at the older man who chuckles  
“Relax Bar, she can be a heavy sleeper when she wants to be” He wraps his arms around his waist and kisses the top of his head “Don’t worry I want to make this for her as much as you do, without her I would still be sulking about this. I am sorry I kept pushing you away, I –“Barry cuts him off with a small kiss  
“It’s okay, I understand where you are coming from, but we are okay now. We will take this slow” Barry says kissing his nose “Now help me finish making this” Oliver chuckles  
“Okay Bar”  
I just stay there watching them for a little longer before closing my eyes again. There is a rush of calm and comfort through my bond and I smile a little. Yea things will be alright


End file.
